headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman Vol 5 16
"Kings" is the fifteenth issue of volume five of the ''Aquaman'' ongoing comic book series by DC Comics. It was written by Peter David with artwork by penciler Martin Egeland and Howard M. Shum on inks. Tom McCraw provided the coloring for this issue. Egeland, Shum and McCraw also composed the cover art illustration. Lettering was provided by Dan Nakrosis. The issue was edited by Kevin Dooley with Eddie Berganza as assistant editor. The issue shipped with a January, 1996 cover date and a cover price of $1.75 per copy (US). In this issue, the Justice League America fly to the recently surfaced Poseidonis to question Aquaman about global threats that he had allegedly broadcast. Aquaman denies the accusation, but things get heated and within minutes the Atlantean king finds himself crossing swords with his former allies. Meanwhile in Tritonis, Kordax emerges and takes control of the populace, including Vulko and Koryak. Appearances * Aquaman, Orin * Dolphin * Koryak * Nuidis Vulko * Justice League America :* Fire, Beatriz da Costa :* Icemaiden, Sigrid Nansen :* Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz :* Obsidian, Todd Rice :* Warrior, Guy Gardner :* Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Kordax * Dardan * Kelt * Thanatos * Justice League America * Amazons * Atlanteans :* Poseidonians :* Tritonians * Birds * Dolphins * Martians * Mutated Atlanteans * Mutated humans * Atlantic Ocean * Atlantis :* Poseidonis :* Tritonis * Aquaman's harpoon * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth * Sword of Kordax * Justice League America airship * Tiamat's meteor ship * Bio-weaponry * Body conversion * Energy projection * Environmental adaptability * Hydrokinesis * Intangibility * Mind control * Pyrokinesis * Superhuman strength * Telepathy Notes & Trivia * Kordax appears next in ''Aquaman'' #20. * Koryak appears next in ''Aquaman'' #20. * Nuidis Vulko appears next in ''Aquaman'' #23. * Thanatos appears on a view screen only. * Dardan appeared last in ''Aquaman'' #14. He appears next in ''Aquaman'' #39. * First appearance of Kelt. * The Martian Manhunter appeared last in both ''Underworld Unleashed'' #3 and ''Justice League Task Force'' #30. He appears next in ''Aquaman'' #17. * Wonder Woman appeared last in ''Underworld Unleashed'' #3. She appears next in ''Justice League America'' #107. * Guy Gardner's appearance in this issue takes place in between issues #38-39 of Guy Gardner, Warrior. * The Justice League America picked up Thanatos' transmission in ''Superman: Man of Steel'' #48. Aqua Facts * The skull-shaped rock that Poseidonis rests upon is actually a space ship belonging to the ancient alien dragon Tiamat. Tiamat was first introduced in ''Aquaman'' #15. Her influence on the current storyline becomes revealed in subsequent issues. * A seagull takes a poop on Aquaman's shoulder in this issue. He sees it as a bad omen. * Kelt is a dolphin that is a friend of Aquaman and keeps an eye on Dolphin. * Kordax first appeared in ''Atlantis Chronicles'' #4. He is an ancestor of Aquaman. * The Sword of Kordax is not really a sword, but a bladed prosthetic, not dissimilar to the one worn by Aquaman. Historically however, he has wielded an actual sword. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Aquaman #16 at the Aquaman Wiki Category:Aquaman Vol 5 Category:1996/Comic issues Category:January, 1996/Comic issues Category:Kevin Dooley/Editor